The present specification discloses a mediation server for mediating provision of a plurality of services from one or more service providing servers to an image processing device, and the image processing device.
It is known a service linking system including a multifunction device and a relay device. When one of plural types of services is selected by a user, the multifunction device executes various communications with the relay device to receive the selected service from a service providing device. For example, the multifunction device sequentially acquires an album owner input UI display command and an album name selection UI display command from the relay device. Accordingly, the multifunction device sequentially displays an album owner input UI and an album name selection UI. Also, the user can execute each setting related to the selected service (for example, input of the album owner name or selection of the album name) in each UI.
Only the configuration in which the album owner input UI and the album name selection UI are always displayed in the multifunction device is not assumed. When a screen for causing the user to execute unnecessary settings is displayed, the user is likely to experience unease in using the multifunction device like. In the present specification, a technology capable of improving convenience of the user is provided.
An aspect of the present disclosure provides the following arrangements:
A mediation server for mediating provision of a plurality of services from at least one service providing server to an image processing device capable of executing two or more types of image processing, the mediation server comprising:                a processor; and        
memory storing a computer executable program, when executed by the processor, causing the mediation server to execute:
a request acquisition instruction of acquiring a request for screen information from the image processing device, the request acquisition instruction causing the mediation server to acquire a first type of request from the image processing device when any one of the two or more types of image processing to be executed in the image processing device has not yet been selected by a user of the image processing device, and acquire a second type of request from the image processing device when a specific type of image processing to be executed in the image processing device among the two or more types of image processing has been selected by the user;
a screen information supply instruction of sequentially supplying, to the image processing device, two or more pieces of screen information for causing a display unit of the image processing device to sequentially display two or more screens including a service selection screen and a communication selection screen when the first type of request is acquired, the service selection screen being a screen for selecting a target service from the plurality of services, the communication selection screen being a screen for selecting target communication from plural types of communications including a first type of communication and a second type of communication, the first type of communication including supply of a first type of target data to the image processing device from a target service providing server which provides the target service among the at least one service providing server, the second type of communication including supply of a second type of target data to the target service providing server from the image processing device, the first type of target data being data related to the first type of image processing among the two or more types of image processing, and the second type of target data being data related to the second type of image processing among the two or more type of image processing;
a selection information acquisition instruction of acquiring, from the image processing device, service selection information indicating the target service and communication selection information indicating the target communication when the two or more pieces of screen information are supplied; and
a mediation communication execution instruction of executing first mediation communication for mediating provision of the target service indicated by the service selection information when the service selection information and the communication selection information are acquired, the first mediation communication including communication for mediating supply of the first type of target data from the target service providing server to the image processing device when the communication selection information indicates the first type of communication as the target communication, and the first mediation communication including communication for mediating supply of the second type of target data from the image processing device to the target service providing server when the communication selection information indicates the second type of communication as the target communication,
wherein when the second type of request is acquired, the screen information supply instruction causes the mediation server to sequentially supply, to the image processing device, at least one piece of screen information for causing the display unit to sequentially display at least one screen in which the communication selection screen has been excluded from the two or more screens,
wherein when the at least one piece of screen information are supplied, the selection information acquisition instruction causes the mediation server to acquire, from the image processing device, the service selection information without acquiring the communication selection information,
wherein the mediation communication execution instruction causes the mediation server to execute second mediation communication for mediating provision of the target service indicated by the service selection information when the service selection information is acquired without acquiring the communication selection information, and
wherein the second mediation communication includes communication of target data to be executed between the target service providing server and the image processing device, the communication being for mediating the communication of the target data related to the specific type of image processing.
An image processing device configured to execute two or more types of image processing and communicate with a mediation server for mediating provision of a plurality of services from at least one service providing server to the image processing device, the image processing device comprising:
a display unit; and
a control device configured to execute:
a request supply process of supplying a request for screen information to the mediation server when a predetermined instruction that is a trigger of execution of the image processing is given from a user of the image processing device, the request supply instruction causing the image processing device to supply a first type of request to the mediation server when any one of the two or more types of image processing to be executed has not yet selected by the user, and supply a second type of request to the mediation server when a specific type of image processing to be executed among the two or more types of image processing has been selected by the user;
a screen information acquisition process of sequentially acquiring two or more pieces of screen information from the mediation server in a first case in which the first type of request is supplied;
a first display control process of causing the display unit to sequentially display the two or more screens including a service selection screen and a communication selection screen sequentially using the two or more pieces of screen information in the first case, the service selection screen being a screen for selecting a target service from the plurality of services, the communication selection screen being a screen for selecting a target communication from among plural types of communication including a first type of communication and a second type of communication, the first type of communication including supply of a first type of target data from a target service providing server providing the target service among the at least one service providing server to the image processing device, the second type of communication including supply of a second type of target data from the image processing device to the target service providing server, the first type of target data being data related to a first type of image processing among the two or more types of image processing, and the second type of target data being data related to a second type of image processing among the two or more type of image processing;
a selection information supply process of supplying, to the mediation server, service selection information indicating the target service and communication selection information indicating the target communication in the first case;
a target data acquisition process of receiving mediation from the mediation server to acquire the first type of target data from the target service providing server when the communication selection information indicating the first type of communication is supplied as the target communication in the first case; and
a target data supply process of receiving mediation from the mediation server to supply the second type of target data to the target service providing server when the communication selection information indicating the second type of communication is supplied as the target communication in the first case,
wherein the screen information acquisition process causes the image processing device to sequentially acquire, from the mediation server, at least one piece of screen information for causing the display unit to display at least one screen in which the communication selection screen has been excluded from among the two or more pieces of screen information in a second case in which the second type of request is supplied,
wherein the first display control process causes the image processing device to causes the display unit to sequentially display at least one screen including the service selection screen and not including the communication selection screen sequentially using the at least one piece of screen information in the second case,
wherein the selection information supply process causes the image processing device to supply the service selection information to the mediation server without supplying the communication selection information in the second case, and
wherein the control device execute a target data communication process of receiving mediation from the mediation server to execute communication of the target data related to the specific type of image processing with the target service providing server in the second case.
8. A system comprising:
an image processing device configured to execute two or more types of image processing; and
a mediation server for communicating with the image processing device and mediating provision of a plurality of services from at least one service providing server to the image processing device capable of executing two or more types of image processing,
wherein the mediation server comprises:
a processor; and
memory storing a computer executable program, when executed by the processor, causing the mediation server to execute:
a request acquisition instruction of acquiring a request for screen information from the image processing device, the request acquisition instruction causing the mediation server to acquire a first type of request from the image processing device when any one of the two or more types of image processing to be executed in the image processing device has not yet been selected by a user of the image processing device, and acquire a second type of request from the image processing device when a specific type of image processing to be executed in the image processing device among the two or more types of image processing has been selected by the user;
a screen information supply instruction of sequentially supplying, to the image processing device, two or more pieces of screen information for causing a display unit of the image processing device to sequentially display two or more screens including a service selection screen and a communication selection screen when the first type of request is acquired, the service selection screen being a screen for selecting a target service from the plurality of services, the communication selection screen being a screen for selecting target communication from plural types of communications including a first type of communication and a second type of communication, the first type of communication including supply of a first type of target data to the image processing device from a target service providing server which provides the target service among the at least one service providing server, the second type of communication including supply of a second type of target data to the target service providing server from the image processing device, the first type of target data being data related to the first type of image processing among the two or more types of image processing, and the second type of target data being data related to the second type of image processing among the two or more type of image processing;
a selection information acquisition instruction of acquiring, from the image processing device, service selection information indicating the target service and communication selection information indicating the target communication when the two or more pieces of screen information are supplied; and
a mediation communication execution instruction of executing first mediation communication for mediating provision of the target service indicated by the service selection information when the service selection information and the communication selection information are acquired, the first mediation communication including communication for mediating supply of the first type of target data from the target service providing server to the image processing device when the communication selection information indicates the first type of communication as the target communication, and the first mediation communication including communication for mediating supply of the second type of target data from the image processing device to the target service providing server when the communication selection information indicates the second type of communication as the target communication,
wherein when the second type of request is acquired, the screen information supply instruction causes the mediation server to sequentially supply, to the image processing device, at least one piece of screen information for causing the display unit to sequentially display at least one screen in which the communication selection screen has been excluded from the two or more screens,
wherein when the at least one piece of screen information are supplied, the selection information acquisition instruction causes the mediation server to acquire, from the image processing device, the service selection information without acquiring the communication selection information,
wherein the mediation communication execution instruction causes the mediation server to execute second mediation communication for mediating provision of the target service indicated by the service selection information when the service selection information is acquired without acquiring the communication selection information, and
wherein the second mediation communication includes communication of target data to be executed between the target service providing server and the image processing device, the communication being for mediating the communication of the target data related to the specific type of image processing, and
wherein the image processing device comprises:
a display unit; and
a control device configured to execute:
a request supply process of supplying the request for screen information to the mediation server when a predetermined instruction that is a trigger of execution of the image processing is given from the user;
a screen information acquisition process of sequentially acquiring the two or more pieces of screen information from the mediation server in a first case in which the first type of request is supplied;
a first display control process of causing the display unit to sequentially display the two or more screens including the service selection screen and the communication selection screen sequentially using the two or more pieces of screen information in the first case;
a selection information supply process of supplying, to the mediation server, the service selection information in the first case;
a target data acquisition process of receiving mediation from the mediation server to acquire the first type of target data from the target service providing server when the communication selection information indicating the first type of communication is supplied as the target communication in the first case; and
a target data supply process of receiving mediation from the mediation server to supply the second type of target data to the target service providing server when the communication selection information indicating the second type of communication is supplied as the target communication in the first case,
wherein the screen information acquisition process causes the image processing device to sequentially acquire, from the mediation server, the at least one piece of screen information for causing the display unit to display at least one screen in which the communication selection screen has been excluded from among the two or more pieces of screen information in a second case in which the second type of request is supplied,
wherein the first display control process causes the image processing device to causes the display unit to sequentially display at least one screen including the service selection screen and not including the communication selection screen sequentially using the at least one piece of screen information in the second case,
wherein the selection information supply process causes the image processing device to supply the service selection information to the mediation server without supplying the communication selection information in the second case, and
wherein the control device execute a target data communication process of receiving mediation from the mediation server to execute communication of the target data related to the specific type of image processing with the target service providing server in the second case.